


No One Else Comes Close

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Backstreet Boys music, Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forehead Touching, Foreplay, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Buzz returns home after a couple of days away.





	No One Else Comes Close

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in June 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Buzz/Jessie. They have sex with a Backstreet Boys song playing in the background!" 
> 
> And. Like. I had to do this prompt. I had to. Because they're one of my OTPs and I love the Backstreet Boys so much. 
> 
> I ended up using multiple songs by the Backstreet Boys in the story, one of which is the title of this story. They are, in order of appearance (as denoted by italic quotes): “Never Gone”, “What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)”, “Straight Through My Heart”, “No One Else Comes Close”, “As Long As You Love Me”, “Drowning”, “Anywhere For You”, “All I Have To Give”, and “I Promise You (With Everything I Am)."
> 
> “Never Gone” was written by Kevin Richardson, Gary Baker, and Steve Diamond.   
> “What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)” was written by Howie Dorough, Steve Diamond, and Andreas Carlsson.   
> “Straight Through My Heart” was written by AJ Jannusi, Kinnda Hamid, Bilal Hajji, Novel Jannusi, and Nadir Khayat.   
> “No One Else Comes Close” was written by Joe Thomas, Gary Baker, and Wayne Perry.   
> “As Long As You Love Me” was written by Max Martin.   
> “Drowning” was written by Andreas Carlsson, Linda Thompson, and Rami Yacoub."   
> Anywhere For You” was written by Gary Baker and Wayne Perry.  
> “All I Have To Give” was written by Full Force (Brian George, Junior Clark, Paul Anthony George, Lucien George Jr., Curt Bedeau, and Gerry Charles).   
> “I Promise You (With Everything I Am)" was written by Dan Hill.

Jessie browsed the Internet as music played on her iTunes. Buzz was due back at any time from Star Command; she knew this as he had texted her saying he’d be home very soon. He had not been home in a few days due to Star Command related work and missions making it more feasible for Buzz to sleep in quarters provided for him there rather than with her in their home on-planet. But, at least he would be back. And she distracted herself with the Internet and music ( _“The love you gave, the grace you've shown”_ ), instead of wringing her hands or pacing as she awaited his return.

As a result of her distractions, she did not hear his return, and subsequently did not notice until there was a rap on the bedroom door. 

“Jessie?” Buzz asked; his voice muffled from the other side of the door.

“Buzz!” she squealed, quickly exiting the browser. 

She jumped up and headed for the door, and at the same time, Buzz opened the door. His soft blue eyes lit up seeing her, and his arms opened for her to jump into his arms, happily squealing. 

_“Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful), Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)”_

She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

“I’m happy to see you, too,” Buzz whispered, as he felt her small button nose rub against his tee shirt. He patted her hair with one hand and the rubbed his hand down her back with the other. 

They stayed like that for some minutes – not speaking, enjoying the soft touch of her fingers on the back of his neck, feeling her chest rise and fall with each breath, enjoying his hand resting at the small of her back, his hand pinching at her shirt restlessly, her hands slowly making her way down from around his neck to holding onto his chest– until she pulled away enough to look at him, a soft, subdued smile on her face, her eyes staring at his.

And he looked back at her, smiling. 

And then their lips met in a long kiss, his hands both grabbing onto her waist and holding onto her.

As they kissed, her hands grabbed at the edge of his shirt, urging, pulling him further into the room by walking backwards. Before he got too far from the door, he managed to briefly nudge the door with his foot in an attempt to shut the door. Not that it needed to be closed; no one else was in the house or even due to be there. The door did not latch completely shut, but it was closed enough that they had some pretense of privacy.

_“Said she misses me and she wants me”_

Their kiss was long but it was made up of multiple kisses, where each kiss was separated by a chance to breathe. 

When Jessie felt the side of the bed touch the back of her legs, she pulled away from Buzz, and just looked at him, as she pulled at his shirt. She watched him enjoy the attention she gave to pulling it first away from his skin, and then, upward, first revealing his stomach with his navel and the hair that trailed downwards to his cock, hidden by his pants, and then revealing his chest. 

After this, Buzz took over, his hands extricating themselves from her waist, and simply pulled off his shirt with ease, letting the white Star Command shirt fall to the floor. And he grinned at her, a slight shrug to his shoulders, before he placed his hands back at her waist, grabbing bunches of material at the hem of her shirt, pulling her closer, while pushing her closer to the bed, as if she wasn’t already close to the bed. 

Even as he started to whispered “Off with your shirt” to her, she had begun to raise her arms to allow him to pull her shirt off her, which he promptly did. 

They both shared mischievous grins as she placed her hands on his chest, her small hands caressing his chest, enjoying how warm his chest felt, occasionally stopping to feel the beat of his heart. He placed one hand on her still-covered-by-a-brassiere breast, and that pressure, plus of her own volition, she dropped down onto the bed, sitting down.

Looking up at him with a smile on her face, she placed her arms behind her back, and quickly the fabric loosened on the front side, and she removed the fabric from her body, releasing her breasts. She let the bra fall off the side of the bed. She gestured at her breasts, with a grin, almost like saying, “You like?” She absolutely reveled in the fact that he licked his lips while he looked down at her breasts. 

_“No one else comes close to you, No one makes me feel the way you do”_

While he was preoccupied by the sight of her breasts, she leaned forward and kissed his stomach softly, as it was the closest part of Buzz to her and at eye level, keeping her lips there, her hands gently touching his stomach softly. Buzz cupped the back of her neck with his hands, watching her as she did so, enjoying the attention to his body that she gave. And when her hands finally trailed down— making contact with his pants front, her hands brushing against his cock through several layers of fabric, he inhaled sharply, complete with a soft gasp. Not that he minded the attention; he enjoyed it. And his hands joined her hands to grab at his pants and they pull them down together, leaving only his boxers on for the time being.

Jessie reclined on the bed and pulled at her waistband of her pants, pulling it down. Buzz pulled her pants down by the pant legs and in quick work, both of them only were in underwear. 

Buzz enjoyed the view of Jessie lying on the bed, her hair all over the blankets, only in her panties, her breasts moving a little every time she took a breath, her slightly come hither smile. He would have liked to lie down on top of her, pull aside her panties, and just pump away right then— but, he was a sucker for foreplay. And there would be time later for lovemaking. 

“Come over here,” he whispered. 

Jessie easily got up, her breasts softly bouncing from the movement and stood in front of him, facing him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, so that here they were: mostly nude, arms wrapped around each other, chins resting on shoulders, their bodies pressed up against each other, softly breathing in unison, just embracing, maybe even listening to the music that still played on the computer…

_“Every little thing that you have said and done, Feels like it's deep within me, Doesn't really matter if you're on the run, It seems like we're meant to be”_

…But not giving the music much attention. They were more focused on each other, rather than the harmonies and sounds provided by the Backstreet Boys.

His hand cupped her panty-covered ass and squeezed it softly. Her soft breathing hitched in her throat becoming a little ragged, at the touch. 

“Oh,” she whispered. 

“Mine,” Buzz whispered, possessively. 

“Yes,” Jessie whispered. 

She reciprocated by lowering one of her hands around him and landing on his boxer-covered ass, and went further, by her hand dipping down in between the space between fabric and skin, and grabbed his ass. 

“Oh-ho-ho-ho!” Buzz whispered. There was a slight laugh in his voice, combined with a small gasp, probably surprised that she did that. 

She looked at him pointedly when she said, “Mine.” 

“Yes,” he said. 

He leaned forward and kissed her heavily, his lips pressing themselves over her upper lip, a little bit of a moan escaping his throat as he kissed her. The kiss was so intense, that to keep from falling over, Jessie’s hand squeezed his ass a little tighter, and Buzz did the same. 

A soft gasp escaped both of them as they finally separated from the kiss, but still standing close, one hand of each on the other’s ass, each hand slowly loosening the other’s grip until they both slid back up to waist. 

Jessie’s hand caressed Buzz’s cheek and chin, and he leaned into her touch, his lips smacking softly against her hand in a kiss. 

They both smiled at each other gently, their eyes bright in admiration for the other. Arms around each other, they slowly brought their foreheads together, enjoying the closeness. 

“Bed?” Buzz whispered.

“Bed,” Jessie replied in a whisper. 

Buzz pulled away gently (but not without briefly touching his lips to her own), and she watched him drop his boxers, revealing his semi-flaccid cock. Not that it not being hard bothered Jessie; she knew just how to help it along. 

She watched with a giggle as he softly threw himself down onto the bed, back first, so that he laid face up, waiting for her. 

Not wanting to keep her love waiting, she pulled her panties down quickly, while also allowing Buzz to watch as the fabric slid over and off of her ass and legs, before leaving them on the floor, among the other fallen clothes strewn where they had been tossed. Following this, she slipped gracefully into the bed, next to Buzz. 

_“Everytime I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love”_

Jessie turned on her side, snuggling close to Buzz, her breasts pressing themselves against his torso (and one of his arms wrapped around her body, his hand coming to rest on her waist), her fingertips lightly touching his stomach, slowing moving around his stomach, going through belly hair, until her fingers lightly touched his cock. She looked at him and kissed his chest softly, puckering her lips against his pectoral, softly making an “mmm” sound. 

“Jessie,” he whispered with a sigh in his voice. 

She watched him carefully as she touched the underside of his cock with her fingers, slowly caressing the sensitive skin, from the shaft up to the tip, her fingers circling the tip, gently. His eyes closed, and his mouth opened in a gasp. 

He moaned softly, the arm holding onto her twitching, his hand tightening on her waist. 

She turned her gaze from his face, which showed he was enjoying her attention, to his cock, which showed he was _definitely_ enjoying her attention. And she even felt early fluid stick to her finger that proved this fact. 

She nudged him to look at her, pointed out the fluid on her finger to him, and then stuck her finger in her mouth, sucking on it for a couple of brief moments. 

Buzz groaned in excitement, licking his lips lustily at her, and in a quick movement, he had grabbed her, pulling her closer to him so that her body and his body were pressed against each other, with her body being slightly higher than his, her upper chest being right in his face. One arm was wrapped around her, his hand holding onto her by the back of the neck— not harshly— gently. He kissed her chest with an open mouth— one, two, three times, each time accompanied by a smack from his lips. Further down, his cock rubbed against her body, occasionally making contact with clitoris, and wet, warm folds. 

She wrapped her arms around him, both arms against his shoulders, with one arm wrapped around his back, and the other grabbing his head and his short, dark blond hair, her fingers mixing with the strands as she held onto him. 

He moaned, and she sighed out, “Ohh” as she felt him push upwards, his cock making contact with her vulva, and his lips trail upwards to her neck. Multiple times he kissed her neck with an open mouth, sucking on her delicate skin, delighting in noticing just by touch that she tossed her head back a little, followed by a moan.

And not only did she moan, but she moaned “Buzz!” He always found it so delicious and hot when her indications of pleasure were mixed with his name; it reminded him that even as her mind possibly went blank from all sorts of thoughts, he was still there. 

_“I'd go anywhere for you, Anywhere you asked me to”_

His pelvis thrust against her, craving her, wanting to be buried deep inside her. Jessie moved her own pelvis closer to Buzz, wanting him as much as she assumed Buzz wanted her. His lips trailed upwards from her neck to her lips, and their lips met in a brief kiss. 

His other arm drifted down to her legs, and grabbed her thigh of the one not touching the bed, and whispered, “Lift your leg.”

She lifted that leg, and felt Buzz’s hand and arm reach downwards, and a few fingers caress and rub her clit, making her let out a breathy sigh into his ear, before reaching her folds, and parting them with a few fingers. 

The hand still at her neck, gently tapped at her neck to get her attention. He whispered, “Look at me.”

Their eyes made contact first, and they smiled at each other. She felt Buzz’s hand move away from her folds. Buzz took hold of his cock, and guided it towards her inviting entrance, his tip pressing against it. And, as his cock finally pushed in, and was welcomed, surrounded by her walls, they never broke eye contact. 

Buzz exhaled a soft groan, his lips close to her. Her lips captured his in a kiss, and her face was bright and exhilarated, enjoying the fact that Buzz and she were as physically connected as it was possible for them to be, and enjoying it so much as he softly pumped inside her. And of course, he enjoyed this, as well, getting to be with her in this way, after being away from her for a couple of days, getting to look into her emerald green eyes and see her react as he moved his cock in and out of her. 

“Ohh,” Jessie whispered, a soft moan escaping her lips. 

Buzz softly kissed her lips, as he pumped slowly, and his free hand slid up and down her body, enjoying every spot it landed on, from her thigh to her breast to going upwards and brushing her red hair out of the way. 

“Mmm, yes,” Buzz softly groaned, as she pressed herself closer to him, her taking him further inside her, her leg laying over his leg, giving him better access to pump inside her. 

_“But my love is all I have to give, Without you I don't think I could live, I wish I could give the world to you, But love is all I have to give”_

Buzz buried his face in her neck and kissed her, sucking on her soft skin at the spot where her neck and shoulder border, making her giggle softly, and say, “Oh!” 

As Buzz continued to slowly pump into her, he whispered into her ear, “I love you,” his lips making contact with her ear lobe briefly, and then, as he brought his face back into her view, he watched as she sighed pleasurably, and her eyes opened again, before he whispered “I love you” again, making sure to say it while her eyes were locked on his, his lips brushing softly against her lips. 

She did not let this brushing of his lips against her own go unnoticed and closed the gap, her lips pressing against his, and held onto him firmly and tightly, both pushing down on his cock with her pelvis and keeping him close to her. 

“How could I forget?” Jessie whispered to him, and made sure he kept his eyes on her, as she brought her head closer to him, and whispered, “I love you, Buzz.”

His free hand caressed her face and kissed her again, all while his pelvis thrust against her, she moaned softly, and his own moans joined hers, both enjoying every move his pelvis made, the motion of his cock repeatedly going in and out of her passageway, but never completely pulling out, how her passage walls accepted him and held onto him, just like she did with her hands. 

He made eye contact with her briefly before he placed his free hand on the small of her back, holding her close to him, and kissed her shoulder with an open mouth— softly, gently, his lips lingering on her skin each time that he kissed her. His kisses trailed slowly to her neck, and his lips stopped there, the only movement he made was from his pelvis, still going in and out, and she could hear him breathing, even if was somewhat unsteady due to exertion. 

A long moment passed, and he continued to kiss her neck, going upwards to her ear, and whispering the lyrics that were being sung from the speakers of the computer:

_“I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, I will love you till death do us part”_

And then he added, in a voice louder than a whisper, “Except I will love you to infinity and beyond.”

Not that he expected her to have any doubts; she did not doubt that in the slightest. 

Buzz groaned loudly into her ear, and Jessie responded with a pleasure-filled gasp.

His hand on the small of her back glided around to her vulva, and in quickly finding her clit, rubbed her, all the while thrusting at the same pace that he had been going with. 

Jessie gasped loudly, arching her lower body closer, while her upper body moved in response to tossing her head back, and first gasping, and then, moaning. 

He held onto her, keeping her close to him, enjoying pleasuring her as he looked into her eyes, enjoying how, because she had her arms around his shoulders, all her hands could do, was to hold on and grab parts of his shoulder, as her body reacted to the sensations that their lovemaking caused. 

While he continued to pump his cock in her and rubbed her clit, he looked into her eyes, his eyes not straying elsewhere, not even at the computer that still played music, that proved to be the perfect ambiance for the setting and actions taking place. He occasionally closed his eyes as he groaned or moaned or sighed or whispered “Jessie,” in accordance to the pleasure he experienced, but he kept looking at her, in specific her eyes and her face. Every bite of her lip, every groan that came from her throat, her breath hitting his face, her moans— his name coming from her mouth, “Buzz,” and her breathing becoming less and less measured, and more quick and more unsteady.

And, he could feel the familiar feeling in his loins that told him one singular thing… 

He whispered, “Jessie, look at me.”

Their eyes met as well as their foreheads. 

And as they held onto one another, looking into each other’s eyes, and with a last pump of her cock and rub of her clit, they fell together over that welcomed moment of true bliss, accompanied by a gasp of his name, and a groan of her name, enjoying that long moment as seed spilled inside her, and there were no thoughts about anything but each other.


End file.
